


Nightlight

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Post-Canon, Roommates, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Lightning ponders her relationship with Hope under the night sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is trash lmao

It was strange, sitting outside looking up at the moon without the threat of some feral creature or armed soldiers attacking. Truthfully, Lightning half expected a gunshot, an explosion, a roar, falling rocks -  _ anything -  _ at any given time. Hope had told her time and again that she should relax, but he knew as well as she did that the past couldn't be shaken off so easily. He himself wore a troubled expression at times and often had a hard time sleeping. But, they had each other, as Serah had put it.

After Lightning’s outright refusal to move in with the newlyweds after her travels, Serah suggested that she move in with Hope, who lived alone at the time. It made more sense economically than living alone, and it wouldn't be as awkward as staying with Sazh and Dajh or in the middle of nowhere with Fang and Vanille. At least, that was what Lightning had concluded before she reluctantly accepted the offer that Hope had extended due to some conversations he'd had with Serah on previous occasions. The elder Farron only found out about these conversations after she had more or less settled into her new life.

Serah, ever the supportive sister. Lightning smiled to herself. Maybe Serah was a little  _ too  _ supportive, setting this whole thing up and ending every text mentioning Hope with a winking emoji. Lightning didn't understand why people used them, and frankly she didn't care. She was more concerned about her relationship with her roommate. As much as she hated to admit it, Serah was right. There were a lot of things that had yet to be said, and sooner or later she and Hope would have to be straightforward with their feelings.

Lightning reclined in the grass. The moon really was bright tonight, and large as well. The sight was almost eerie, but it was beautiful all the same. It took her mind off things for a moment. And then, her thoughts shifted back to Hope. He must've known how she felt. She wouldn't voluntarily spend nights on the couch marathoning movies with just anyone. She wouldn't carry just anyone to bed after they fell asleep at their desk. Now that she thought about it, there were a lot of things she found herself doing only for Hope: asking if he wanted coffee or tea, spending the night in his room when he was shaken by terrible nightmares, letting him get away with downright awful puns, and just mundane things.

“Tch.” Lightning folded her arms. How embarrassing to be thinking this much about a relationship, let alone one that wasn't even official. Sure, Hope had all but confessed when he…

“Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light…” Lightning sang quietly in an attempt to distract herself from the not quite pleasant memories of the end of the Crystal Age. It was over. She was here. Hope was here. Everyone was here in this new world. Almost everyone, anyway.

The sound of approaching steps in the grass caught Lightning’s attention, though she didn't bother to move. “What are you doing out here so late?” she asked. Hope took a seat beside her. “Shouldn't I be asking you that?” He looked up at the moon. “...It's beautiful.” Lightning hummed in agreement. They looked in silence for a minute or two before Hope stood up. “We should get some rest. Just because it's the weekend doesn't mean we should mess up our sleep schedules too much.”

Lightning sat up and looked at Hope with an expression he couldn't quite read; focused yet distant. “...Light?” Hope tilted his head slightly, and then, without warning, Lightning grabbed his forearm and pulled him to the ground. “The grass is soft enough.” Hope stared at her, completely dumbfounded. “What's that look for?” Lightning asked with a hint of a smile. Hope was unable to respond.

Sighing, Lightning took Hope’s arm and placed it over her, his hand resting in her hair. A tinge of pink colored her cheeks. “I...hope you don't mind.” Hope blinked and swallowed, his entire face red. “N-no. Not at all.” Lightning closed her eyes. “Alright. Goodnight then, Mister Estheim.” Hope paused before replying. “I...Come on, it's just Hope.” He smiled at the beauty before him and sighed. “Goodnight, Light.”


End file.
